<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Sleep-Deprivation and Furbies by My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398192">Of Sleep-Deprivation and Furbies</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works'>My Old Works (TheFairMaidenofFandom)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marinette and the Batboys™ [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coffee, Crack, F/M, Hijinks &amp; Shenanigans, Sleep Deprivation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:48:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>607</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398192</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFairMaidenofFandom/pseuds/My%20Old%20Works</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off an incorrect quote I saw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Dick Grayson, Tim Drake &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tim Drake/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Marinette and the Batboys™ [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525679</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>570</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Sleep-Deprivation and Furbies</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am so sorry. This is without a doubt, the stupidest thing I've ever written.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was how Dick knew that Tim and Marinette hadn’t been sleeping.</p><p>Whenever she got really, <em> really </em>, tired, Marinette started to do things that didn’t make sense. One time, she woke up everyone in the Manor to see her swinging from the chandelier in the main hall holding a toaster as she sang the opening to the Lion King.</p><p>The worst part? If they were both sleep-deprived, Marinette would always manage to drag Tim into whatever she was doing. And since Tim’s judgment was caffeine-impaired, he always thought it was a great idea. The last time they’d done it, neither of them had slept in five days, and had been found giggling madly as they attached a giant mustache to the front of the Batmobile. Bruce had <em> not </em> been happy.</p><p>On the plus side, ever since Marinette and Tim moved into the Manor, Tim’s sleep habits had objectively gotten better. The only thing was, no one had realized that Marinette was <em> just as bad as Tim used to be </em>.</p><p>But this time? He had come home for the weekend and had found Marinette and Tim singing on the counter, both lying opposite each other. Dick wanted to cry. Marinette began singing deliriously to the tune of ‘The Sound of Silence’, “Hello anxiety my old friend..”</p><p>Tim came in on the next line, “You’ve come to kick my butt again..”</p><p>Dick tried pleading with them. “Guys, <em> please </em>, go to sleep.” They ignored him, and Marinette sang louder, a dopey smile growing on her face as she looked at her fiance. “Because the nightmares will be creeping..”</p><p>“Leaves its scars while I was sleeping..”</p><p>“And the nightmares that were planted in my brain..”</p><p>Tim returned her dopey smile, “Still remain..”</p><p>They harmonized, “Within the lack of caffeine!”</p><p>Dick was mildly terrified at how perfectly that was. He knew Jason would think it was hilarious, which was why he’d filmed it, but as the oldest brother, and resident “mother hen”, Dick couldn’t help but be worried.</p><p>Tim hated it when he did it, but it was time to drug the coffee. Dick leaned over, “Do you guys need coffee?”</p><p>“Yes! Always!”</p><p>Dick reached up into the cabinet. Marinette sat up, telling him, “You can give Tim decaf-” Tim gave a whine, “but if you give me that disgusting waste of glorious coffee flavoring, I’ll rip the skin off of a Furby and use it as a blindfold while I lead you to your death.”</p><p>Dick’s eyes widened at the threat. He struggled to keep his voice even and not let out the laugh bubbling in his chest. “No problem, Mari. Decaf for Tim, and black for you.” He grabbed the bottle of Nyquil out of the top cabinet while she looked down at her fiance, who was now muttering about a case he’d been working.</p><p>“Mm, that makes sense, Love.” After a moment, she inquired, carding her hands through his hair as he laid on her lap, “What color would be the best for a Furby-skin blindfold?”</p><p>Tim answered without hesitation, “Red.”</p><p>Dick poured a bit more Nyquil into each cup, stirring it around with a bit of sugar to get rid of the taste. He added a bit of cheer to his voice as he handed each a mug. “Here you go!”</p><p>Within moments, both were asleep on the counter.</p><p>Dick snapped a picture of Marinette laying back, Tim’s head still on her lap as both napped away.</p><p>Then he called Bruce to help him carry them to their rooms. Before he left, Dick made a mental note to make sure that Marinette didn’t have any Furbies hiding anywhere.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>